1. Field of the Invention
This application claims priority to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/927,131, filed on Aug. 10, 2001, and entitled “System and Method for Executing Wireless Communications Device Dynamic Instruction Sets;” and is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/916,900, filed on Jul. 26, 2001 and entitled “System and Method for Field Downloading a Wireless Communications Device Software Code Section,” and Ser. No. 09/916,460, filed on Jul. 26, 2001, and entitled “System and Method for Compacting Field Upgradeable Wireless Communication Device Software Code Sections,” all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention generally relates to wireless communications devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for using dynamic instructions sets to diagnose wireless communications devices in the field.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not uncommon to release software updates for phones that are already in the field. These updates may relate to problems found in the software once the phones have been manufactured and distributed to the public. Some updates may involve the use of new features on the phone, or services provided by the service provider. Yet other updates may involve regional problems, or problems associated with certain carriers. For example, in certain regions the network layout of carriers may impose airlink interface conditions on the handset that cause the handset to demonstrate unexpected behavior such as improper channel searching, improper call termination, improper audio, or the like.
The traditional approach to such updates has been to recall the wireless communications device, also referred to herein as a wireless device, phone, telephone, or handset, to the nearest carrier retail/service outlet, or to the manufacturer to process the changes. The costs involved in such updates are extensive and eat into the bottom line. Further, the customer is inconvenienced and likely to be irritated. Often times, the practical solution is to issue the customer new phones.
The wireless devices are used in a number of environments, with different subscriber services, for a number of different customer applications. Therefore, even if the software of a wireless device can be upgraded to improve service, it is unlikely that the upgrade will provide a uniform improvement for all users.
It would be advantageous if wireless communications device software could be upgraded cheaply, and without inconvenience to the customer.
It would be advantageous if wireless communications device software could be upgraded without the customer losing the use of their phones for a significant period of time.
It would be advantageous if wireless communications device software could be updated with a minimum of technician service time, or without the need to send the device into a service facility.
It would be advantageous if the wireless device system software could be differentiated into code sections, so that only specific code sections of system software would need to be replaced, in updating the system software. It would be advantageous if these code sections could be communicated to the wireless device via the airlink.
It would be advantageous if the wireless device could be operated with dynamically loaded instruction sets that would aid in the field updating of system software.
It would be advantageous if the dynamic instruction sets could tailor the modification to suit the needs or problems of individual device users.
It would be advantageous if these dynamic instruction sets could be used to troubleshoot and provide temporary fixes to problems in the system software.